Conventionally, a typical stature measuring apparatus includes a rectangular pole standing vertically on a horizontal base plate, some scales are calibrated thereon, and a measuring square bar, mounted perpendicularly to the rectangular pole, slidingly mounted on a surface of the scaled rule of the pole so that the height between the base plate and the perpendicular measuring bar can be measured by reading the scale of the stopped position of the measuring bar.
Another conventional height measuring device is composed of two parts, one part being a measuring tape head formed integrally with a holding plate which may be fixed directly on a wall, an end of the measuring tape being secured in it, and the other part being a measuring tape body housing which has a measuring plate on the bottom surface and a tape winding contained therein. Heretofore, there has been the disadvantage that, because the tape head and measuring tape body housing have to be arranged constantly on a wall of the room even when the stature would not be measured, the available space in the room may already be occupied, and the appearance of the wall may be marred by its presence. Furthermore, there has been also the disadvantage that an observer must confirm directly with the eyes and sense whether or not the bottom surface of the measuring tape body housing touches correctly onto the top of the head of a man to be measured for every measuring case.
Therefore, to solve the problems as above described, an object of the present invention is to provide a stature measuring apparatus which is detachable from the wall easily for when the apparatus is not in use so that the wall may be kept clean without any unnecessary protruding articles and also the apparatus may be stored safely within a storage area without suffering any damage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stature measuring apparatus in which the direct confirmation with the eyes, namely, whether or not the bottom surface of the measuring tape body housing touches correctly onto the top of the head of a man to be measured may not be required, due to the generation of a sound or a melody or a lighting of a lamp automatically as soon as the bottom surface of the measuring tape body housing touches the top of the head of a man to be measured.